


We Break Up To Make Up

by XxYaoi_LoverxX



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxYaoi_LoverxX/pseuds/XxYaoi_LoverxX
Summary: Tord doesn't know if he should knock or just leave. He already left them two times, it shouldn't be this hard to leave them again... but somehow, is was. Currently, he was standing in front of Edds, Matts and Toms new apartment (and of course Ringos). He already had his hand raised, ready to knock. Focusing on his body, he felt it tremble, he himself... was trembling. They probably thought he was dead. They would be happy knowing he's dead for sure. To be honest, he was thinking about leaving right then and there. However, his guilt was stopping him from doing so. He was there to apologize to Edd, Matt, and especially to Tom, he did try killing him-though he did killed Jon. 'Breathe in, breathe out,' he told myself.He knocked.What will happen next? Read to find out!
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	We Break Up To Make Up

Tord POV  
  
He doesn’t know if he should knock or just leave. He already left them two times, it shouldn’t be this hard to leave them again... but somehow, is was. Currently, he was standing in front of Edds, Matts and Toms new apartment (and of course Ringos). He already had his hand raised, ready to knock. Focusing on his body, he felt it tremble, he himself… was trembling. They probably thought he was dead. They would be happy knowing he’s dead for sure. To be honest, he was thinking about leaving right then and there. However, his guilt was stopping him from doing so. He was there to apologize to Edd, Matt, and especially to Tom, he did try killing him–though he did killed Jon. ‘Breathe in, breathe out,' he told myself.  
  
He knocked.  
  
‘Maybe if Tom's in there he will kill me with his... harpoon...’ Tord thought, grimacing at that word. ‘That would be great. In that way, I wouldn't have to suffer with this guilt.’ 

His thoughts was starting to get out of hand by time the door opened, showing Edd. He was paler than the last time Tord saw him and there were bags under his wide, brown eyes. They stood there for a good minute before Edd broke the silence with a quiet held back sob. Before Tord could open his mouth to say something, he was being pulled into a tight hug. He yelped as pain shot through the right side of his body. Edd must of heard because he was pulling away quickly, wearing a worry expression,  
  
"Oh! I’m so sorry!" Edd said smiling as he stepped aside, opening the door wider, “come in!”  
  
Motioning to the couch, hinting that Tord can sit down. Tord did just that, trying to not hurting himself as much as possible in the progress. His whole right side was damaged, leg barely work along with his right eardrum and eye. His robot arm he installed before getting kicked out of his army for being to… weak, was always malfunctioning here and there. Removing his stern gaze from the floor, he started to look around. Edd was no where to be found but, his grey tabby was there. If Tord remembered correctly her name was Ringo. Before Tord could move, Ringo took off after hissing at Him. He huffed before sighing. He couldn’t really blame her, he does look like a monster after all, and what he had done in the past. He’ll sure be surprised if he wasn’t one himself. 

"Tom and Matt will be here shortly and then you could explain why you're here," Edd stated before emerging out of god knows where. 

Tord gulped quietly, nodding. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be them." 

'That was way too quick for my liking' Tord thought, shifting uncomfortably.  
As soon as Edd opened the door Toms 'eyes' locked onto Tords. Tords heart started dropping, he was scared–Tom is scary.  
  
"Okay, Tom..." Edd started, but Tom didn't break eye contact with Tord, “before you kill Tord, can you please let him explain himself? And can you please try not to kill him?" Edd continued. 

Tord was the first one to brake the eye contact as Tom grumbled something Tord couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Alright! To the kitchen!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all in the kitchen, no words left anyone’s mouths and all eyes–Tom voids–were all on Tord, the tension was suffocating Tord.  
  
Edd was the first one to break the silence, "Okay...” he said awkwardly before continuing, “how about we all ask Tord a question. If not, questions. Me first, then Matt, Tom you can go last." 

Tord quietly chuckled at the face Tom made, but stopped when Tom glared at him, scary... Edd was now looking at Tord’s right arm, Tord pulled down his sleeve to hide it.  
  
"What happened to your right arm? Why is that eye squinting?” Edd asked, pointing.  
  
Tord started to speak, "M-my arm got br-oken, s-so I went back to the a-army and re-place it with this prosthetic,” Tord raises his arm, ignoring the loud gasp coming from Matt, “though it barley wor-ks." Tord stops then continues when Edd nods, “My e-eyesight is damaged, along with my eard-rum and l-leg on this si-de.” Tord points to the right of him as he lets out a breathe he didn’t remember holding. 

Tord mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Edds expression turned pitiful as he nodded. Tord eyes locked onto Matts. They had a stare down, no one refusing to look away. That’s until a smacking sound echoed through the room, along with a scream of pain. And the another one.  
  
“That first one was for my beautiful face!” Matt growled, “and the last one was for my friends.” 

There was nothing but soft broken chokes and sobs coming from Tord in the silence. That was before Tom broke out into unattractive snorts, along with Edd who hid his giggles behind his hand. Tord didn’t realize Matt was standing until he sat back down, mumbling a ‘sorry’ and a ‘I’m done.’ Tord didn’t have the guts to look at Tom after the humiliation Matt has brought upon him… that Tord brought upon himself.  
  
“Look at me.” Tord looked up at Tom, “why are you here? To drown us in your problems? To make us feel guilty or hurt that we–I tried killing you?!” Tom was starting to growl, it was scaring Tord. “Well newsflash! We aren’t commie and we are never going to let you back in our peaceful lives!! No matter how much fake tears you let loose!!!” And with that, Tom sat back down. Waiting for a response. 

Tord was crying at this point, because he knew, oh he knew, Tom was right (and maybe because he was scared of him). Though, he wasn’t here for forgiveness. He was here to apologize and that’s what he was going to do.  
  
“I’m not here to ask for forgiveness.” Tord spoke slowly, wiping his tears. “I’m just here to apologize. I’m sorry for all the wrongs I did. Which is a lot.” Tord turns to Edd, “I’m sorry for taking advantage of the trust I built to destroy it along with everything else you had. I’m sorry for acting like a real friend to turn out to be a fake one.” Tord turns to Matt, “I’m sorry for lying to you and punching you in your face. I wasn’t thinking right and you had all the right to slap me for my wrongs I did to you and your friends.” And finally, Tord turns to Tom, “and I’m sorry that I tried to kill you. You just tried to protect your friends as I led them on. You had the right to shoot that…harpoon at me. I just ruined everything l-like the a-sshole I am..” Tord started to break down, as his eyes dragged down to the ground. “Though, I do wish you would have hit me right where I would have died–”  
  
“No!” Everyone looked up at Tom in shock. And by the look in his face, he was a bit shocked himself, “I mean… yes we all wish you were dead. But that just the anger and hate talking. If I’m being honest for all of us, if you were gone, we would not only be guilty, but we also would miss you.” Tom looks down likes he’s disappointed in himself. 

He was, but he only spoken the truth, they would indeed miss the red hooded commie. This made Tord happy, he smiled lopsided as he looked up to the three of them. He knew their trust in him was far gone, but maybe, just maybe. There would be hope in rightfully building up that trust again. Building up the friendship he lost a long time ago. He would do whatever it takes to have his friends back. And that was his main goal.


End file.
